Re: Regenerative Braking
Regenerative braking is the method of saving kinetic energy within the automobile's system during the braking process.
When no kinetic energy of a moving automobile is saved within the system of the automobile by being converted into some other form of energy at the time of applying the breaks, all that energy that was generated (for example by a combustion engine) and applied into giving this automobile a specific momentum, is lost That energy is lost into destruction of matter (brakes) and heat produced during that process. The heat is released into the atmosphere and the destructed material (brakes) will require replacement.
Known methods of regenerative braking (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regenerative_brake) or “kinetic energy recovery system” (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinetic_energy_recovery_system) include:
(a) fly wheel—proven not practical for the reason (too heavy, not allowing to change the direction of the automobile—horoscope effect—saving its own momentum of movement, loosing this saving energy with time)
(b) electrical engine working in electrical generator mode, and
(c) a relatively new technology of keeping transformed kinetic energy within compressed gas tanks requiring a reworked transmission system, hydraulic pumps and several gas tanks.